Valentine's Day Cake
by Drakochannojutsu
Summary: Vash doesn't have any plans for Valentine's Day, and Roderich isn't about to let him go lonely on the holiday for romance. I forgot to upload this when I wrote it, and just found it again, so sorry for unseasonal story. Edelweiss pairing


"This holiday isn't even real, it's fabricated from some silly fairy tale…"

"So you can't appreciate it for the sentiment?" Violet eyes twinkled with amusement as he stirred the cream in the pan atop the stove, a brow peaking.

"It's stupid and made up, and the sentiment is ridiculous." The blonde's shoulders were stiff and stubborn as he leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"Then just pretend to enjoy it, for my sake, Vash?"

"Why should I do anything for your sake?" Vash scowled, staring at the floor stubbornly. He refused to give in to Roderich's silly holiday. Even if it wasn't really his holiday at all.

"Ah, the cream's done," Roderich mumbled to himself, and poured the cream over the bowl of Swiss chocolate, already melting it as he stirred.

"Did you just invite me over for the chocolate, or what?"

"No of course not, I wasn't sure if you'd have anyone to spend the day with, so I invited you over…" Austria insisted, and began to pour the now-melted chocolate mixture over the cake, smoothing it with the ease of practice.

"Hmph."

Roderich glanced towards Switzerland, and smiled vaguely. He wasn't about to let the other's sour mood ruin his own. "There, it's done… See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" The brunette nodded in satisfaction, ignoring the sound of annoyance from Switzerland, and set the kettle on the stove. "You'd prefer tea to coffee, correct?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, from comments in the past, I've concluded that you dislike the taste of coffee…" Roderich flushed slightly, to be caught remembering even that much of a conversation with the blonde.

"Oh… I never said it was a bad thing…" Vash mumbled, pulling at his sleeve.

"O-oh. I see…" Roderich replied, flush deepening. "Well, I'll put a pot of coffee on, then…"

The silence that fell was deafening, Austria biting his lip and trying to look busy, scooting about the kitchen and pulling out mugs and cream and sugar, as Switzerland did his best to continue scowling, but generally failed miserably.

The coffee finished in silence, and the two of them poured their cups and prepared them (Roderich with a touch of cream, and one sugar, Vash with enough cream to make it pale and three sugars).

Austria took a knife from the drawer, and cut the cake, a small slice that he placed on the plate, and dabbed a gob of whipped cream atop it.

"Is that enough?"

"It's fine…" the blonde insisted, and took the plate when offered. When Austria didn't move to take a slice of his own he flushed and stared at the brunette. "Aren't you going to… Have a slice?"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it this moment," he murmured, glancing in surprise at the blonde's face.

"… I see…" Vash filled the silence by shoving a fork full of cake into his mouth, and resolutely stared in another direction. "It's very good," he mumbled, and glanced up, his cheeks turning pink in response to the pleased smile on Austria's face.

"I'm glad you like it… Well, even if you don't want to accept it… Happy Valentine's day, Switzerland," Roderich said quietly, smiling to himself.

The words deepened the pink in Switzerland's cheeks and he swiftly looked away, and held a fork full of cake out towards the other nation. "Do you want at least a bite?"

"Oh… Thank you…" Austria said, his turn to flush, as he took the offered piece of cake, fingers closing over Switzerland's.

"Tch, and then you make a mess of course," he muttered, eyeing the smear of chocolate and whipped cream at the corner of Roderich's mouth. _Take a napkin, wipe it off._ His mind insisted. His heart prompted him to lean up, lips closing over the smear, licking it off and pulling away hastily. The expression on Roderich's face would have almost been enough.

Until a moment later, the brunette leaned in, and kissed him again. The taste of chocolate and coffee was rich in both their mouths, indeterminate, but rich and pleasant.

"H-happy Valentine's day," Switzerland muttered grudgingly, when the kiss broke.


End file.
